Cafetería Shion
by Legendre'Rose
Summary: La cafeteria shion está a punto de quebrar y sin embargo solo hay una forma de salvarla, mientras miku busca una forma de volver al escenario ... Ok pesimo sumary, pero por favor denle una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENTANDO**

**Cafetería Shion **

Bien desde hace tiempo cuando comencé a ver (escuchar) vocaloid pues la verdad me gustaba mucho y me llego a gustar tanto que había decidido hacer un doujinshi con el titulo que lleva el fic, pero me dio pereza dibujarlo así que hice este intento de fanfic y espero que les guste

Pero antes hay unas cosas que aclarar

**ALUMNOS-ACADEMIA CV02: **

Miku, Rin y Len tienen 17, los tres son amigos de la infancia que estudian en la prestigiosa academia musical CV02 en el segundo grado de preparatoria

Meiko, Kaito y Luka tienen 18 a excepción de Kaito que tiene 20 y los tres estudian en la misma academia pero en el grado de universidad.

**ALUMNOS-ACADEMIA UTAU: **primero quiero decir que ya sé que utau es otra compañía pero aquí será como la escuela que va antes de CV02 osea que al salir de UTAU se ingresa a CV02,aunque también en UTAU existe el grado de preparatoria, y otra cosa también pondré a dos vocaloid dentro de esta escuela.

Teto, Gumi y Neru: al igual que Miku, Rin y Len, las tres son amigas desde pequeñas y estudian en la misma escuela, solo que Teto y Gumi están en el mismo salón mientras que Neru está en otro, las tres tienen 15 y están en primer grado.

Haku: bueno ella también está en la misma academia y aunque es mayor es buena amiga de Neru y es hermana menor de Honne Dell

Dell Honne: es hermano mayor de Haku y mejor amigo de Kasane Ted, suele almorzar en la azotea ya que es el único lugar donde puede fumar , aunque pelee mucho con Neru, en realidad está enamorado de ella.

Kasane Ted: aunque comparta el mismo apellido que Teto, en mi fic ellos dos no son familia solo son dos desconocidos con el mismo apellido x3, y bueno Etto Ted está enamorado de Teto.

Kamui Gackpo : es maestro de química en la academia UTAU, a la vez que es asesor de matemáticas en la academia CV02.

**Cafeteria Shion :** es el lugar donde trabaja Kaito (apodado como el príncipe de azul [XD]) a pesar de que no es conocido por muchas personas. Esta cafetería era muy popular tiempo atrás pero con el paso del tiempo la gente dejo de ir y empezó a estar en la quiebra a tal punto de ser cerrada, pero como esta cafetería es el objetivo de la historia entonces no la pueden cerrar x3

En fin ahora que creo que ya he explicado todo sobre el fic pues espero que les agrade ^^

Comienza capitulo 1:

**Last Night Good Night**


	2. Last night Good Night

Capitulo 1: **last night good night**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá al igual que sus personajes y canciones, lo único mio aquí es el intento de fic.**

Varias semanas de ensayos, clases de canto privadas e incluso algunas de piano, todo, todo absolutamente todo lo había hecho para prepararse para aquel gran dia, el dia de una audición que había sido anunciada desde julio y que se llevaría a cabo en noviembre y cuyo premio sería el poder ser reconocida como la nueva Idol del año, todo lo tendría, un buen agente, la fama y el reconocimiento por su talento. Sin duda alguna era una oportunidad que millones de jóvenes no podrían dejar pasar y Miku Hatsune era una de ellas.

**Dia de la audicion**

Pronto el salón, que estaba lleno de gente de todo tipo y edad, pudo escuchar el sonido que salía del altavoz.

-Muy bien la segunda parte de la audición comenzará ahora, concursante numero 1 favor de pasar al escenario-

El escenario se encontraba al otro lado del salón en otra habitación. Pronto la puerta se abrió y una joven con 15 de edad y el pelo verde-azul que iba vestida con una blusa sin mangas, que se asemejaba a un chaleco, con una corbata del mismo color que su cabello y una falda y botas largas negras con la orillas color aqua .

Dentro del salón había un pequeño escenario con una mesa en frente en la cual había cinco jueces y que a juzgar por sus caras uno pensaría o se daría cuenta de que ellos no eran muy fácil de convencer.

-Nombre-

-Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune y tengo 16 años- dijo la peliverde

-¿Por qué has decidido hacer la audición?-

-Me gusta mucho cantar y además siento q-que tengo el talento s-suficiente para ganar este c-concurso- la chica comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa, no por la pregunta sino por la forma fría en la que la hizo uno de los jueces.

-Entonces comienza-

-Bien, esta canción la compuse hace tiempo, se llama black rock shooter-

Black Rock Shooter

Doko e itta no?

Ki ko e masuka?

Ato do redake sakebeba iinodaro

Ato do redake sakebeba iinodaro

Mou yamete watashi ha mou hasirenai

Itsuka yumemita sekai ga toji ru

Makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono miti de

Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta ki ga shi ta

Doushite

Black Rock Shooter, natukashii kio ku

Tada tanosikatta ano koro o

Black Rock Shooter, demo ugokenai yo

Yami o kakeru hosi ni negai o

mou itido dake hasiru ka ra

- Detente- dijo una de las voces femeninas de la mesa de jueces

-¡Pero aun no he terminado!- replicó la peliverde sollozando un poco

-no hay duda de que eres linda al igual que tu voz, sin embargo eso no es suficiente si quiera para calificar a la siguiente etapa, si en verdad te gustara cantar entonces no estarías dando un esfuerzo tan mediocre-

No había duda alguna en que aquella juez era realmente dura y fría, pero de cierto modo tenía razón pues aunque Miku había practicado mucho algunas semanas atrás hasta el gran dia en el que se encontraba el verdadero momento de probarse a si misma no resulto del todo como lo había planeado.

**Dos años después.**

Ahora la escena era totalmente diferente, habían pasado dos años después de la audición y ahora Miku se encontraba en el cuarto de su mejor amiga, el cual era de un claro color crema que tenia varias repisas con un montón de fotos, portarretratos, cuadros colgados por todas partes, además había uno que otro peluche ya sea sobre una repisa o al lado de la cama, pero sin duda lo que mas había eran cd´s y de todo tipo pero lo que principalmente destacaba en el cuarto era un micrófono que estaba sobre una mesa increíblemente limpia y junto a la cual se encontraba una guitarra en perfectas condiciones.

-Miku-chan ¿no es genial? ¡por fin podremos entrar a la gran CV02!- gritaba con emoción una chica rubia de pelo corto con un listón blanco en el pelo

-Si, es genial Rin- respondía Miku pero una muy diferente a la de hace dos años

-No tienes por preocuparte, seguro cuando nos graduemos seremos increíblemente famosos- decía un chico rubio con rostro similar al de Rin y mostrando igual o incluso mas vitalidad.

-Creo que puedes tener razón Len-

-Y pensar que mañana entraremos a esa gran academia ¿no les trae recuerdos?- decía Rin suspirando

-Si y creo que son muchos y algunos malos tuyos hermana jaja- respondía Len

-¡Que malo eres!-

-¿malo? ¿yo? ¡Pero si tu nos perseguías a Miku y a mi con la aplanadora de nuestro tío!-

-¡bah! Solo fueron un par de veces- decía Rin mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia un lado de su cuarto y cruzaba los brazos- bien Len ahora sal.

-¿Qué salga? ¿Por qué?-

-bien veras- decía Miku- Rin y yo queremos ver como se nos ve el nuevo uniforme- terminó con una sonrisa

-….- Len, ahora sonrojado, no sabía ni qué hacer ni decir así que simplemente salió, como pudo, corriendo de la habitación de su hermana-

Pronto solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y la habitación quedo en silencio.

-Mira Miku, ven a ver esto-

-¿Qué es Rin?-

- es una vieja foto- decía Rin señalando un pequeño portarretrato adornado con enredaderas de flores amarillas, sobre una repisa llena de peluches-de cuando nos conocimos en la cafetería Shion ¿te acuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo- decía Miku sonriendo- y pensar que tu, yo y Len nos conocimos por una pequeña guerra de comida

-Si, jaja-

-por cierto, creo que aun no hemos conocido al príncipe de azul ¿no lo crees?-

-puede que sea solo un rumor, pues hemos ido a esa cafetería desde hace once años y nunca lo hemos visto ¿no crees que es extraño?, yo pienso que tal vez sea para atraer la atención o los clientes-

-tal vez sea así, pero algún dia me gustaría conocerle-

-si a mi igual, pero no nos desviemos del tema, no eché a Len del cuarto por nada- dijo Rin

-si creo que tienes razón-

-entonces ¿me cambio yo primero?-

-si, después de todo es tu cuarto-

-ok, iré al baño para probarme el uniforme, no destruyas mi habitación-

-jaja no lo haré-

Cuando Rin entró al baño de nuevo la habitación quedó en silencio mientras Miku de nuevo tomaba, ahora con delicadeza, aquella vieja foto tomada hace ya un poco mas de once años, y entonces un suspiro se le escapó y como si fuera lo que mas anhelara en ese momento, comenzó a cantar

umare tekara zutto

mune nishimatteru rizumu

kimi ni kiko enaiyouni

iki wo hisome te kizamu

ichi funkan ni hyaku nijuu hachi

mune de odotteru rizumu

kimi ni tsutae taikuraini

kotoba koeru honnou

tobiaga rukurai shiawase

kasoku shiteku bitto bpm

.¡wow! si que estás muy ansiosa por entrar a la CV02 Miku-chan-

-no es tanto que me sienta ansiosa, aunque si estoy feliz, por cierto que lindo se te ve el uniforme Rin-

-gracias, pero no me saques tema, ahora cambiate tu también- dijo Rin mientras empujaba a Miku hacia la puerta del baño

-bien bien me cambiaré pero ya dejame, yo puedo sola-

Una vez dentro del baño, Miku comenzo a cambiarse y una vez que termino se miró al espejo y de cierto modo le gustaba como se veia, pues no todos los uniformes anteriores habian sido realmente lindos comparado con el que tenia puesto en ese momento, el uniforme era de cuatro piezas: un chaleco negro, una blusa blanca que iba por debajo del chaleco y que llevaba un pequeño lazo azul en forma de moño, la falda era del mismo color del lazo que iba en la blusa y ademas lo ultimo era el sueter que tambien era de color negro a excepcion del dorado escudo de la Cv02 que iba colocado en la parte superior izquierda del mismo. A decir verdad el uniforme no era muy extravagante pero era realmente lindo o por lo menos daba gusto el poder llevarlo pues la academia era muy selectiva y era un privilegio estar en ella.

-bueno ya he terminado-

-wow Miku te ves realmente bien- dijo Len que iba entrando de nuevo en la habitacion de su hermana

-¡hey! Te dije que salieras de mi cuarto-

-si lo se, pero mamá dice que bajemos a cenar, hoy papá ha hecho hamburguesas-

-muy bien bajamos enseguida- dijo miku

Los tres bajaron por las escaleras corriendo como si se tratase de una carrera de vida o muerte por llegar hacia las hamburguesas.

Cuando los tres tomaron asiento, pudieron ver como una señora rubia, con aspecto realmente joven, para la edad que tenia, comenzaba a entrar en el comedor conun plato grande cubierto por hamburguesas.

-¡Muchas gracias mamá!- dijeron los gemelos en coro

-Muchas gracias señora Kagamine- dijo miku

- no hay de que- respondio la señora con amabilidad- por cierto niñas, mañana es la ceremonia de bienvenida de la academia, se que estan emocionadas pero traten de no manchar el uniforme-

-no te preocupes mama, no lo haremos ¿verdad Miku?-

-no- dijo Miku quien estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa

Pronto los tres terminaron de cenar y Miku y Rin subieron de nuevo para poder cambiarse con la ropa que tenian antes

-Miku-chan, hoy es el ultimo dia de vacaciones y a partir de mañana creo que sabes bien lo que significa ¿cierto?-

-si, a partir de mañana ¡a trabajar duro!-

-aaah, asi es- decia Rin que dejaba escapar un suspiro mientras se tumbaba en su cama para abrazar una almohada

-¡oigan aun hay tiempo de ir a aun lugar! – decia Len que entraba con emocion en el cuarto de Rin

-¿Por qué demonios entras asi a mi cuarto?, ademas a donde podemos ir, ya pasan de las diez y tenemos que levantarnos temprano, no quiero llegar con cara de dormida a la ceremonia de bienvenida-

-solo vamos por una malteada ¿si?-

-¿malteada? A que lugar iremos solo por una malteada a las casi once de la noche- preguntaba Miku

-parece como si no vivieran aquí, a que lugar mas podriamos ir que a la cafeteria Shion-

*beep, beeep* (ok pesima imitacion de vibracion de un celular)

-disculpen- dijo Miku mientras tomaba su telefono y se alejaba un poco de los gemelos para saber quien le hablaba

-¿Miku?-

-hermano ¿Cómo estas?-

-bien, ¿Dónde estas?-

-Mikuo sabias perfectamente que estaria en casa de los Kagamine ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-ya es algo tarde y no es apropiado para una jovencita estar fuera de casa tan tarde-

-¿al menos tu estas en casa hermano?-

-No, no estoy, pero en un momento ya paso por ti, adios-

-adios-

-entonces Miku ¿vas a la cafeteria?- pregunto Rin

-lo siento chicos, pero mi hermano llegara en un momento por mi-

-que lastima, hubiera sido realmente divertido-

-bueno mañana saliendo iremos ¿esta bien?-

-si-

-me preguntoque tan cerca estaba tu hermano- decia Rin quien miraba por su ventana hacia la calle

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Rin?-

-es que ya llego-

-vaya que llegó rapido-

-asi es-

-bueno me ire ya, muchas gracias por todo y espero verlos mañana-

-nos vemos-

Despues de la despedida, los gemelos acompañaron a su amiga hasta la banqueta y una vez mas se despidieron de ella a la vez que se despidieron del hermano mayor de la misma.

-Miku, por cierto mañana no podre ir tanto a la ceremonia como para recogerte ¿esta bien si te vas con los Kagamine?-

-No hay problema hermano, pero ¿Por qué no podras ir?-

-ultimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo y mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano para poder terminar un proyecto que estoy haciendo-

-espero que lo puedas terminar-

-gracias yo tambien espero lo mismo-

**AL dia siguiente**

-¡Miku! ¡levantate!- gritaba un joven alto peliverde con traje gris y corbata a juego que iba de una lado a otro mientras recogia algunas de las cosas necesarias para su trabajo.

-¡Ya voy!- respondia la menor aun a pesar de que tenia las sabanas cubriendole la cara

-Miku ya me tengo que ir, espero que te vaya bien en tu primer dia-

-gracias, adios hermano- decia la menor mientras bajaba las escaleras para poder alcanzar a despedir a su hermano, cosa que jamas sucedió debido a que cuando ella bajó, él ya se habia marchado.

Despues Miku se dirigio a la cocina para desayunar y cuando terminó y claro depsues de cambiarse salió para encontrarse con los gemelos y asi ir a la dichosa ceremonia de bienvenida.

Una vez dentro de la gran Cv02, los tres pudieron notar como ahora todo era mas diferente, pues según l que habian escuchado, esa academia no abria las puertas a muchas personas y eran verdaderamente afortunados los que lograban entrar en ella, y de ser asi entonces este año habia muchas personas con suerte, pues a decir verdad el salon del auditorio se encontraba absolutamente lleno e incluso era dificil encontrar un lugar para sentarse.

"_parece que habra mucha competencia"_ pensaba Miku

-¿No es genial Len?, ahora este año si tendremos con quien competir- decia Rin a su hermano

-si-

Despues de eso, la ceremonia duro apenas una hora y todos comenzaron a ir hacia sus salones, Miku y los gemelos habian tocado juntos.

La ultima clase ya habia llegado. El primer dia habia resultado muy bien para Miku y para los gemelos, a pesar de que Rin molestaba constantemente a su hermano. Entonces entro el ultimo profesor, el cual era un joven de no mas de 23 años con cabello largo y morado sujetado por una cola de caballo y que ademas portaba una bata blanca.

Kamui Gackupo

Estaba escrito en el pizarron

-Creo que lo conozco- dijo Rin

-¿enserio?- preguntaron Miku y Len al unisono

-Sí-

-¿de donde?- pregunto Len

Entonces Rin se levantó a un lado de su banco y hablo en voz alta

-Profesor Gackupo ¿usted trabaja en la cafeteria shion? ¿cierto?- pregunto Rin sonriendo

Los alumnos no sabian bien que hacer, algunos comenzaron a susurrar, otros pocos comenzaron a reir, algunos otros miraban a Rin mientras otros miraban al maestro, mientras éste solo se quedó casi en shock mientras seguia escribiendo en el pizarron,pero al momento borró y volvio a escribir.

Quimica

Tarea: Capitulo 1 completo.

-bien tengo que irme, em yo revisare mañana- y entonces solo salio corriendo como pudo

Poco despues casi todos los alumnos salieron corriendo tambien al saber que su ultima clase seria libre, a excepcion de tres alumnos.

-bien hecho hermanita, nos has dejado una gran tarea-

-¿Qué? Yo solo preguntaba, no veo que haya algo de malo trabajar ahí-

-tal vez no queria que nadie lo supiera- dijo miku

-si trabaja ahí debe ser un pervertido- dijo Len

-No creo que sea un pervertido, ya lo habrian despedido- replico Rin

-Al menos podemos salir ya- dijo Miku con un tono de alivio

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafeteria shion?- dijo Rin

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?- gritó Len- ¿acaso quieres toparte con ese tipo?-

-ñam… no pasara nada, ademas Miku nos debe la salida de ayer-

-esta bien vamos-

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafeteria, que no se encontraba muy lejos de la academia, pero luego algo distrajo la atencion de Miku ocasionando que se detuviera.

-¿Miku pasa algo?- pregunto Len

- ahora los alcanzo, necesito mirar bien-

-esta bien pero no tardes-

-si-

Sobre el aparador de una tienda de guitarras se encontraba un poster en el que aparecia un chica de cabello castaño oscuro y corto con un traje rojo formado por dos piezas: una blusa sin mangas hasta el ombligo y una falda.

"Meiko Sakine" ese era su nombre

*3 de noviembre nuevo album de Meiko*

-así que ella fue la ganadora del concurso, vaya que es linda-

Miku no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar esa mala experiencia en la audicion

De pronto sintio como al guien le tomaba el hombro. Era rin.

-¡Miku!- grito un poco sollozando

-¿Rin que pasa porque estas asi?-

-La cafeteria shion esta a punto de quebrar-

Miku sabía lo importante que era para su mejor amiga aquel lugar, pues ahí fue donde se conocieron, sin embargo no consideraba que se debia llorar por algo asi.

-tranquila, haremos algo para evitarlo-

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Rin comenzando a sonreir

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-esque dije que podriamos trabajar ahí como maids-

Miku simplemente no lo podia creer, primero tuvo un recuerdo de los peores que habia tenido y despues su amiga le hacia trabajar como maid sin si quiera preguntarle. De cierto modo se sentia feliz, asi podia pasar mas tiempo con sus amigos y ademas tenia la pequeña ilusion de encontrar al "principe de azul"

Despues Rin condujo a Miku a la cafeteria y cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a su profesor de quimica pero ahora completamente diferente, pues su traje estaba compuesto por un chaleco, corbata y pantalon negro y una camisa blanca.

-profesor Gackupo-

-será mejor que si trabajas aquí mejor me llames Kamui, ah-

-Hatsune, Hatsune Miku-

-bien hatsune-san fuera de aquí espero me guardes algo de respeto como tu maestro- dijo el mayor, un poco sonrojado- bien aquí esta tu uniforme

Miku y Rin se cambiaron y sus uniformes eran tipicos de una maid: vestido negro, aunque algo escotado, un delantal blanco, mallas blancas sujetas por un liguero y un tocado blanca en la cabeza, pero éste solo lo llevaba Miku ya que Rin decidio dejarse el moño. Mientras Len, que fue obligado a trabajar ahí, llevaba un traje igual al de Kamui.

-Kamui, me puede disculpar por lo de hoy- dijo Rin

- no tengo mas que hacer, pero por favor no lo digas otra vez-

-bien ya que hay confianza me gustaria pedirle algo- dijo la menor acercandose al mayor

-¿Qué c-cosa?- pregunto el mayor sonrojandose un poco y comenzando a sudar

-¿Me podria explicar la tarea? Esque he leido el capitulo pero no entendi mucho-

El mayor simplemente parecia desfallecer

" es mi alumna, es mi alumna" pensaba para si Kamui mientras tomaba el libro de quimica y comenzaba a explicar como buen maestro que era.

Mientras Len limpiaba la acera y Miku barria pasando por las diferentes habitaciones, ya que habia una para cada cosa: para karaoke, para dibujar, para comer y para jugar videojuegos; entonces escucho una dulce voz

suyasuya yume wo miteru

kimino yokogao

kizukazu koboreta namida

hoho wo tsutau

setsuna no tokimeki wo

konomuneni kakusitetano

siguio caminando y la voz se escuhaba cada vez mas clara, hasta que llego a un lugar donde se escuchaba perfectamente sin embargo no se veia nadie cantando.

-que hermosa cancion- dijo Miku y al momento una rosa roja aparecio a un lado, la cual era sujetada por un joven alto de cabello azul y con una suave sonrisa.

-gracias- dijo él ocasionando un leve sonrojo en la peliverde.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**¿Les gustó? Si es asi les agradeceria mucho que dejaran reviews, tambien se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, abucheos y amenazas de muerte :D**

**Siento mucho si porque estuvo muy largo les he aburrido.**


End file.
